


Jay's Friends

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Get Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Jay Talbot and his friends plan to get together for some time and see what they can agree on. Everybody is invited, but when a friend of theirs, Madeline McClain has some news. The same with another friend, Karen Noble. What are the news? Names changed from Jay McCarey and friends.
Relationships: Bill Philadephia, Carla Fitzgerald, Ginny Talbot, Jay Talbot, John McClain, Karen Noble, Logan Zimmerman, Madeline McClain, Marlene Curtis, Paul Juarez, Steve Hanson, Tina Duncan





	1. Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Story written last year. Hope you enjoy these new characters as much as I did writing them. They might be in future stories. This story is finished and was written last year.

Jay Talbot was having a phone conversation with his friend, Steve Hanson. Both of them had been friends for several years now and both plan to stay that way. Jay saw his wife, Ginny. Jay walked over to her and they hugged one another. He put his phone down so he could do that to Ginny.

“Jay, are you there?” Steve asked.

“Sorry, Ginny.”

“That’s okay, Jay. I’m heading to the grocery store to buy dinner.”

“Okay. I don’t have anything to add on the list.”

“That’s all right. See you later.”

Steve heard the conversation with Jay and Ginny.

“Sorry, Steve.”

“That’s all right, Jay. How is Ginny doing?”

“She’s good. I’ll tell Ginny you asked about her. She likes you too, Steve. What are your plans for this afternoon?” Jay asked.

“Nothing really. I’m supposed to meet Logan there in a couple of hours at the movie theater,” Steve answered.

Logan Zimmerman is another friend Jay sees once in a while. They’ve known each other since sixth grade, and Steve came in on their first year of college. The friendship is still going strong, which is a good thing. For now, Steve is seeing one of their friends, Tina Duncan. No, this isn’t a steady relationship, and they were fine with that.

“Tell Logan I said hello,” Jay told Steve.

“I sure will. Maybe we can talk Bill and Paul to join us.”

“That’s a good idea, Steve. I’m sure they would like that,” said Jay.

Bill Philadelphia and Paul Juarez were also good guys, and there was absolutely no way Jay would let Paul and Bill feel left out if he did something without them. Logan probably wouldn’t mind since he gets along with just about anybody.

So Steve and Jay chatted for a few minutes longer, and ended their conversation. Jay put his phone away and walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the other half of a chocolate doughnut that was left behind from breakfast this morning. He loves chocolate doughnuts. Ginny makes them sometimes, and knows it’s one of his favorites.

“Yum,” Jay said after the last bite of the chocolate doughnut was gone.

He turned the kitchen sink on and washed his hands with soap and water. He thought now sounded like a good idea to ride his bike around the park for a while. Exercise is one of the things he really enjoys doing. Ginny goes with him sometimes. She walks their black Lab, Dolly every day. Dolly likes being around people, but is more attached to him than Ginny.

Once he left the kitchen, Jay found Dolly lying next to the television set, sleeping. She’s not a barker, and that’s what he likes about their dog. Jay bent down to pat Dolly a few times.

“You’re a good girl, Dolly,” he told the dog.

All the dog did was wag her tail as he gently patted her.

“I’ll be back soon, girl.”

He finished petting the dog and headed for his bike in the garage. The dog was still asleep.

So Jay went for a long bike ride around the park like he planned. Since it was a nice day, he saw several children outside playing with their friends. They saw him and Jay returned their waves.

He always wears a helmet, which is a good thing. He knows some people don’t even bother doing that, but he likes to be careful.

When he returned to the house, Ginny’s car was in the driveway. She didn’t care where he went or what he was doing, but did see the bike was gone when she went to put the groceries away.

Once he put his bike back in the garage, he pressed the automatic garage door so it would close because they weren’t going to use it anymore today.

“Hi, Ginny. How was the grocery store today?” Jay asked.

He began helping her put the groceries away as he usually does.

“It was packed. I had to wait in line for about ten minutes since there were tons of people in front of me. I didn’t bother using self – check because they were full also. I almost gave up to put everything away and come back here. I saw your bike was gone when I came in three minutes ago.”

“I decided to go for a ride. It’s really nice outside, don’t you think?”

“Of course I agree. I’d love to eat dinner outside tonight if you don’t mind,” Ginny told him.

“No, I don’t mind, Ginny. I actually like the idea.”

She and Jay are both the outdoor type of people.

Jay almost forgot the conversation he shared with Steve earlier this afternoon.

“Before I forget, Steve asked about you,” Jay told her.

“That was nice of him.”

“I know. He’s going to the movies with Logan.”

“What movie are they seeing?” Ginny asked.

“He didn’t say.”

“By the way, I saw Madeline at the store. We chatted for a while.”

Madeline McClain was another friend of theirs.

“What’s new with Madeline?”

“Nothing much. She says their house on the market.”

“I didn’t know Madeline and John were moving.”

“I didn’t either until she mentioned it.”

“Where are they moving to?” Jay asked.

“She said they were looking at Texas, but they’re not so sure because of all the violence that’s been going on there lately. They also thought of Utah. That’s where they’re originally from,” Ginny reminded him.

“I haven’t forgotten about Utah. They’re Mormon, and I haven’t forgotten that.”

“Neither have I. I’m sure they will be going back to that church once moving in.”

“Maybe. Their daughter lives there, doesn’t she?” Ginny asked.

“I don’t remember them saying anything about their daughter.”

“I don’t either, but I thought I heard Madeline mention it a few times.”

Ginny and Jay have been together for quite a while now and never had any children.

They’re happy where they are.

“What are we going to have for supper tonight?”

“I thought about homemade pizza or chicken salad.”

“Pizza sounds good.”

“We will go with that, then. I’m also going to make brownies for dessert too,” she told him.

“I’ll take that. We can eat the brownies outside too,” he suggested.

“I was thinking the same thing. I’ll get started in a few hours.”

“I’m good with that unless you want me to help,” he offered.

“I’m good, but thanks for the offer.”

“Just a suggestion.”

“I know.”

Ginny is an excellent baker, and that’s what Jay loves about her. She makes homemade stuff most of the time since she’s good at it.

Jay looked around.

“Where’s Dolly?”

“She’s outside.”

“I saw her napping by the TV set when I was leaving for that bike ride.”

Sometimes Jay would go with a few neighbors unless he’s invited. Today he was on his own.

“There were tons of people in the park today when I was riding.”

“That’s a good thing. I didn’t see many children at the store. It was mostly young adults and older people.”

“That’s how it’s usually done, right?”

“Right,” Ginny agreed.

They didn’t bother turning on the TV set. Instead, he turned the radio on. Ginny was fine with that.

He almost forgot something.

“I just remembered that there’s a meeting tonight at City Hall.”

“What time is that?” she asked.

“Six – forty – five. I heard it runs until eight. You don’t have to come.”

“I vote to stay with Dolly. Maybe next time.”

Jay happens to be governor for Colorado. He’s been elected just once. He hasn’t given much thought on reelection in November. Probably not.

“Are you going to run for governor again this year?”

“Haven’t given it much thought. I might.”

“What are you going to talk about at the meeting?”

“Not sure. Probably a bill that will be signed. Mayor Curtis will probably say something about that bill.”

Marlene happens to be her first name. They’re friends as well.

“What kind of bill is that?”

Jay and Ginny are Republicans, to tell the truth.

He told her.

“Oh,” was all Ginny could think of to say.

Late afternoon arrived. Ginny got started on making dinner and brownies. Jay offered to take the plates out of the cupboard and added them to the kitchen table.

When dinner was ready, she put the brownies in the oven. They helped themselves to how much they wanted for pizza.

Then both of them ate pizza on the porch.

So Jay and Ginny stayed outside for about an hour. When the hour was up, Ginny heard the oven go off.

Jay offered to carry the plates in.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jay even fed the dog. Dolly is never a beggar, and that’s what both Ginny and Jay like about their dog.

They got the dog from a friend and had her since. She is happy here.

“I’m going to head out for that meeting.”

It’s usually about forty – five minutes away from home in town.

“Tell Mayor Curtis that I’d like to meet her sometime.”

“I will.”

Marlene has never met Ginny, but there could be a chance it could happen.


	2. Steve

So Steve waited until a while before two so he could meet Logan.

Logan was just walking to the front door like Steve was. Looks like they both showed up at the same time to the theater.

“Hi, Steve. How are you?” Logan asked.

“Doing good, Logan. How about you?”

“Good. Let’s go in to check what movie we can see.”

Steve opened the door and they walked in.

“What did you do today?”

“I spoke to Jay earlier today. He wants to get together with just us guys.”

“You mean, John, Paul and Bill can’t come with us?”

John is Madeline’s husband.

“Jay said they could come.”

“That’s good. It’s nice to see everyone all at once like this,” Logan said.

“You know how Jay is with other people.”

Logan had to agree with Steve.

They went in and found a line of about fifteen people ahead of them. They didn’t care.

Then both friends heard someone call their names.

They turned to see who called them. It was Karen Noble. She ran over to them.

Karen’s light blonde hair looked like she sprayed it, Steve noticed.

Logan noticed the line was getting lower.

“Steve, come on. It’s almost our turn.”

“What are you doing here, Karen?” Logan asked.

Before she said anything, she was breathing pretty hard.

Maybe she was running, Steve told himself.

“I was only going for a run since it’s a beautiful day out today. How about you guys?”

“We’re about to see a movie. You want to join us?”

“Thanks, Logan, but not today. I have a date tonight with Roger.”

Now it was their turn to get their tickets.

Steve and Logan ordered tickets to the same movie. The movie lasted about an hour close to two hours.

When the movie ended, Steve and Logan walked out of the theater to their cars. Karen was still there.

“Why are you still here, Karen?”

“I don’t know. I thought I got lost a bit because of that run. I’ve never ran close to the movie theater before.”

“Do you want one of us to take you home?” Steve offered.

“Thanks, but maybe next time.”

“You were saying something about a guy named Roger. Who is he?” Logan asked.

“My fiancé. What movie did you see? Was it any good?”

“Yes,” Logan answered.

Steve told her what movie it was.

“I’ve heard of it. I think Roger said something about it.”

“I didn’t know you were engaged. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Logan.”

“What’s your new name going to be?” Steve asked.

“Brooks.”

“That’s a nice name. Have you decided on a date yet?”

“No. It’s been a month since he proposed. We have time to think about it.”

“Do the others know?”

“Not yet. I’m going to wait.”

Steve looked at the time.

“I’d love to stay and chat, but I need to go home. I have to study for a test that’s coming up in a couple of weeks.”

Steve is a senior in law school. He’s a smart student. He wants to be a judge for clients.

They said good – bye as he ran to his truck.

He saw it was now late afternoon. He thought he’d get a head start on studying for that test. He’s always been like this.

That’s just how he prepares himself. His other friends aren’t in school like he is. Steve isn’t married. He doesn’t have any plans for that.

After he put his truck in the garage, he immediately went to make himself a sandwich with chicken noodle soup. That what he could do for tonight.

Once he finished eating and started to run the dishwasher, Steve immediately went to the office. That’s where he does his schoolwork.

He studied until ten and then went to sleep. It was a nice day.


	3. Karen

Karen looked out her window in the apartment she lives in. She saw it was a nice day, and sighed.

“Let’s go see what’s happening outside,” Karen told herself.

Before she did anything, Karen decided to put her new shoes she bought recently. Her old ones had lots of holes. She was going to try them on now so that way she could get used to them.

While tying her new shoes, she heard her phone ring. She got up to pick it up before tying the shoes.

It was supposed to be in the early seventies today.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Karen.”

It was Bill. They talk once in a while. Bill is one of her good friends besides Jay, Ginny, Marlene, Carla, Madeline, Steve, and Paul. They all have been friends for a long time. Karen hadn’t heard anything about Madeline mentioning that she and John would be moving back to Utah. She would hear soon.

“Hi, Bill. How are you?”

“I’m good. Just hanging out with Paul.”

Paul was hanging out with Bill when Karen answered the phone.

Paul Juarez had been busy lately. She had heard Paul was working on a new invention, but didn’t hear what kind it was.

“How is Paul?”

“He’s doing good. We were talking about seeing you and the rest of the gang soon. What do you think?”

“I like it, Bill. You’ll have to talk with the others about it and see what they have to say.”

“What are your plans today?” Bill asked.

“Nothing really. I was about to go for a run,” Karen answered.  
“I haven’t forgotten you like to run. Since there is a marathon coming up, do you think you’ll join?”

“I have thought about that too, Bill. I haven’t given it a one hundred percent thought yet.”

Karen has been part of marathons in the past. She didn’t like running before, but has found out she enjoys it. She’s been running marathons for about two and a half years now. She thinks she’s gotten better since then.

“That’s okay. If you don’t go to this one, maybe the next one.”

“I know.”

“Where are you planning on running to?” Bill asked.

“Not sure. I don’t think anyone’s out there.”

“That happens.”

Bill heard Paul’s voice in the background.

“Hold on, Karen. Paul wants me for a bit.”

“Okay. I’ll wait.”

Bill put the phone down.

“What is it, Paul?”

Paul happens to be well – known for his inventions. He’s been doing this for about less than three years. His inventions are mostly for people who are blind.

“Want to try this new invention?” Paul asked.

“Not now, Paul. Maybe next time.”

“What are you doing now?” Paul asked.

“Nothing. I am on the phone with Karen.”

“Tell her hi from me.”

“I will, Paul. I’ll just give you my phone so you can tell her yourself.”

“Sounds fine with me.”

So Bill got back on the phone with Karen.

“Karen, Paul says hi. I told him to tell you himself.”

“Where is Paul?” Karen asked.

“I’m over at his house. He’s working on some invention he wants me to try out.”

“Let me talk with him then. That way he can say hi.”

“Hold on.”

Bill took the phone with him into the basement. That’s where Paul hangs out to work on his stuff.

“Paul, here’s Karen.”

“Thanks, Bill.”

Paul got up from his table and took the phone from Bill.

“Hi, Karen.”

“Hi, Paul. How are you?”

“Just fine, thank you. I heard Bill tell you that I was working on an invention.”

“Bill did mention that. It sounds interesting on what you’re doing.”

“I have fun with these.”

“I know. What else have you been doing besides the invention?” Karen asked.

“Nothing really,” Paul answered.

“Me neither. I’m just about to leave the house to go running for a bit,” Karen told him.

“Nice. I don’t run very often. I’m not sure what I plan to do after taking a break from my new invention.”

“There’s plenty of time to decide.”

“True,” Paul agreed.

They talked for a few more minutes, and then Paul told her, “I’ll give the phone back to Bill.”

“All right. It was nice hearing your voice again, Paul.”

“Same with you, Karen.”

That’s when Paul gave Bill back the phone.

“I’m done with your phone, Bill.”

“Thank you, Paul.”

“I didn’t hang up.”

“Thanks. I’ll do it.”

Bill left Paul in the basement.

“Karen, I’m going to hang up. I guess I’ll have to try out Paul’s newest invention. I think he does a good job by caring for people who are blind and invent stuff for them.”

“I agree, Bill. I’ll talk with you later. It was nice chatting.”

“Same to you, Karen.”

“Have a nice rest of the day.”

Take care,” Bill said.

After hanging up from Bill’s phone conversation, Karen finished tying her shoes. She then grabbed the keys and then headed outside. There was no need for a jacket.

That’s when the phone conversation ended. Karen hung up first.

She is warm – blooded, that’s why she didn’t need to bring anything. Karen lives close to the movie theater, so she thought she would try going out on a different route this time.

Karen started walking for a while and then began to run. Yes, she even bought a waterbottle with her as well as always.

When Karen reached the movie theater, she thought she saw Steve and Logan. They were about to head inside.

She called their names.

“Sounds like Karen,” Logan said.

“I know.”

Both Logan and Steve turned around to see Karen running.

“Hi, Karen,” Logan said.

“Hi, guys.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Just thinking of taking a different route on my run.”

“Have you been this way before while exercising?” Steve asked.

“No. I might get lost too.”

“Makes sense if it’s something different,” Logan said.

“I know. I have a date tonight.”

They both looked confused when she mentioned it.

“We didn’t know you were dating,” Logan said.

“Actually, I am. Have been for a while.”

“Nice. Anybody we know?” Logan asked.

“I don’t think so. I don’t want to share the story without having anybody else.”

“You mean like Jay?”

“Exactly. That’s why I haven’t said anything.”

“I like the idea of keeping it quiet for a while. You shouldn’t have said anything to us,” Steve said to Karen.

“I know. This is why I am going to at some point mention it to everyone at the same time.”

They kept the conversation going for a few more minutes, but then they all left separately. Karen didn’t come with a car, but was offered a ride. She wanted to stay outside longer, but maybe next time she’ll accept the car ride invitation.


	4. Bill

Bill put his phone back on the counter and then headed downstairs to the basement a third time that day.

“All right, Paul. Show me how this invention works.”

Paul did what Bill asked.

“Sounds a bit complicated, Paul. How do you get these ideas?” Bill asked.

“I don’t know. Sometimes people tell me what they think will be the next best thing for people like that.”

Paul didn’t have any friends who are blind, but somehow he came up with the idea.

An idea popped into Bill’s head.

“I just came up with an idea, Paul.”

“Spill the beans. I’m listening.”

“Why not write a book about your inventions?”

“Let me think about it. I’m not a writer, Bill.”

“I know. Just a thought.”

“I know. Do you want to try the invention now or wait another time?”

“Another time would be fine, Paul. I don’t understand how these inventions work.”

“I can show you sometime.”

“Thanks,” Bill said.

Before Bill headed out of the basement, he said to Paul, “I’m heading out. I’ll talk with you again later.”

“All right, Bill. It was nice seeing you again.”

So Paul decided to follow Bill upstairs to the front door.

“I can walk you to the front door,” Paul told Bill.

“Thanks, but I can do it.”

“This is my place, Bill. I can do it if I want to.”

“Good point.”

They didn’t say anything until the two of them saw the front door.

“Thanks for having me over for a while today,” Bill said.

“You’re welcome anytime, Bill. Even if it means late at night.”

They both laughed about that.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, Paul. And thank you for sharing your newest invention with me. Maybe the others will be interested in seeing this thing for themselves.”

“Maybe I will call them and see what they say about this.”

“I’m sure they’ll be interested, Paul. Something I don’t understand.”

“Because you’re not into this kind of thing, that’s why.”

“True.”

Paul opened the door for his friend.

“I could’ve done that, Paul, but thank you.”

“No problem. Will talk with you again soon.”

“You sure will, Paul.”

Bill walked down the steps of Paul’s house and headed straight for the car.

Paul went back inside. He saw that Bill had forgotten something, which was his keys. Bill had his phone with him anyway.

Paul ran outside to catch up.

“Bill!”

He turned and saw Paul running out of breath.

“Now what?”

“You almost forgot your keys.”

“I did forget about them. Thanks for catching me on time.”

“You’re welcome, Bill. Drive safely.”

“I will.”

Then Paul walked back inside and Bill opened his car and drove away. Before he did that when Paul was still outside, the two friends waved and then he drove off.

“That was a nice visit,” Paul told himself.


	5. Marlene

After the town hall meeting, Marlene was able to have a conversation with Jay before he left for home to Ginny and Dolly.

“Hi, Jay. How are you?”

“I’m good, Marlene, thank you for asking.”

“You said something about your wife. What did you say earlier?”

“Oh. That’s right. You know about Ginny for a while, right?”

“Yes,” Marlene answered.

“Well, she said she’d like to meet you sometime.”

“That would be nice. I’d like to meet her too. I think I saw a picture or two of her on your desk.”

“That’s Ginny and our dog Dolly that you saw in the pictures,” Jay said.

“Dolly’s a cute name.”

“Yes, it is. Maybe you and I will have to talk about when you both can meet.”

“Does Ginny have to be involved with coming up on plans to meet?” Marlene asked.

“She’ll be fine with whatever we decide. I’ll keep talking about it with her as well. Do you want to come to the house for a bit? Maybe you both can have a short introduction,” Jay told Marlene.

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll be in the parking lot shortly.”

“All right. You know which one is my car.”

“Yes, I do. I’ve seen it plenty of times.”

That’s when a question came to Marlene’s mind.

“I have a question, Jay.”

“What’s the question?”

“How does your dog react to strangers? She’s never seen me before.”

“She does okay, but will probably growl at you a few times when you come over like this.”

“Growling is normal, but I’m used to it. I only have a cat named Wren.”

“That’s a strange name for a cat.”

“She was from the kennel, so I adopted her. She came with the name, but I decided to keep it.”

“We got Dolly somewhere else, but definitely not a shelter.”

“I’ll see you in the parking lot,” Marlene said as he left the building.

He didn’t need to answer that.

When Jay walked to his car, he decided to call Ginny now and let her know Marlene would be coming home with him for a while.”

“Hi, Jay,” Ginny said.

“Hi, Ginny. The meeting is over, but I thought I’d let you know ahead of time that Marlene is coming home with me for a short while.”

“All right. I’m excited to meet her.”

“So is she. Just so you know what the plans are.”

“Thanks for letting me know, Jay. I’ll see you soon.”

Then the call ended.

Jay saw Marlene head over five minutes later. He didn’t mind waiting for Marlene. They’d been friends for a while, and so far, so good.

“All right, Jay. Let’s head over to your house. I have the address.”

“Okay, Marlene. I guess that’s what you were doing.”

“Yes. I have GPS also.”

“No need for that.”

“Just decided to be prepared if we lose each other in traffic.”

Jay saw Marlene had a good point.

Ginny forgot what Marlene’s last name was, even though Jay mentioned it. It takes Ginny a while to learn somebody’s name, which is understandable. She’s read about Marlene in the newspaper once in a while enough to know a little more.

“I’ll lead the way.”

“Please do, Jay. I’m turning GPS on in case.”

Marlene is one of those people who likes to come prepared in case something like this happens and she got lost.

“That’s fine. I’ll see you at the house.”

Ginny got up from the couch. She decided to take Dolly out for one more walk and then the dog was finished for the day. She and Jay usually take her out two to three times a day. They think doing it at night helps so the dog would be fine with her business until morning.

When Ginny and Dolly returned to the house, it was sometime after nine. Jay knows this is late for introductions, but Marlene wouldn’t stay for long, which is what Ginny’s guess was.

As she was about to open the garage door, both Ginny and Dolly heard and saw Jay pulling into the driveway with Marlene behind him.

As Marlene got out of the car, she saw that Jay was right and didn’t need the GPS after all.

“Ginny, this is Mayor Curtis. Marlene, this is my wife, Ginny.”

“H, Ginny. It’s nice to meet you finally.”

“Same here, Mayor. Would you like to come in for a bit?”

“Maybe next time. I’m only staying here in the driveway for a while.”

Marlene added, “Would you show me where your restroom is?”

“Follow us,” Jay said.

When Jay shut the garage door, he opened the door.

“Thanks, Jay,” Marlene said and followed Ginny into the house.

“You’re welcome, Marlene.”

Dolly did growl a little, but thought Marlene as a stranger who wasn’t friendly.

“Dolly, no growl,” Marlene heard Ginny say.

“It’s okay, Dolly. Marlene wouldn’t be here very long.”

Both Jay and Ginny were petting the dog at the same time, but Ginny was the one who gave Dolly a tummy rub, which is what one of her favorite things is.

When Marlene came out to join them, she said, “You have such a nice house here, Jay. It looks like a friendly house.”

‘Of course it is, Marlene. We have a few guest rooms.”

“You can show me around the house another time. I guess I’d better say good – night now since it’s getting a bit late. It was nice meeting you, Ginny.”

“You too, Marlene. Before you go, do you want anything to drink?” Ginny asked.

“I’m fine, thank you. I have a water bottle in the car.”

“She might do that next time, Ginny.”

Marlene saw that Dolly was a big dog. She’s never been a fan of big dogs. She’s more of a cat person.

Marlene gave a second thought of Ginny’s offer to some water.

“Ginny, I take that back. I guess I can go for a glass of water.”

“How do you like it?”

“Cold. It’s not necessary for ice cubes. That can wait another time.”

Jay got into the kitchen and opened the cupboard to get a glass for their guest.

Dolly growled again.

“Dolly, no. Marlene isn’t staying very long,” Ginny told the dog.

“Is she a black Lab?”

“Yes,” Jay answered.

Marlene didn’t bother asking how old Dolly was. That can wait another time.

After Jay poured a glass of water for Marlene, she thanked him.

“Maybe you could give me a tour of this place another time,” Marlene said.

“We can do that,” Jay agreed.

“Since it’s already late, there isn’t time for that,” Marlene added.

Her watch said it was only nine – fifteen.

“It’s already after nine.”

Marlene gulped the water down. She didn’t realize how thirsty she was.

After she finished the last drop, Marlene once again thanked them for the short visit and glass of water.

“You were pretty thirsty there, Marlene,” Jay said.

“I know. I haven’t had supper yet and it’s already close to bedtime, but it can wait until morning for breakfast. I’m not hungry at this late hour.”

Jay and Ginny saw that Marlene had a good point.

“Let me see you to the car,” Jay offered.

“I can do that, but thanks.”

Jay always made sure their guests got into the car and going somewhere else safely. Ginny does the same thing. Dolly kept growling as Marlene left the house, following Jay to the driveway. Dolly stayed inside with Ginny.

Jay waved to Marlene as her car started to disappear and she did the same thing.

When he walked back into the house, he said, “That was a nice visit, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was. I thought she was pleasant.”

“Marlene was like that when we met for the first time.”

“I can believe it. I’m going to bed, Jay.”

“That sounds like a good idea to me also. I’ll let you go first.”

“Thank you.”

Jay was busy hanging out with the dog until Ginny was finished.

“Dolly, I’m sorry, but it’s bedtime.”

Dolly never sleeps in a dog crate. She was always under your foot, so that’s how she gets comfy.

“Good – night, girl. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She got her tail started as she watched Jay leave her and turn the light out.

Ginny was just getting under the covers as he was walking in.

“Good – night, Ginny. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night, Jay. I had fun meeting her tonight.”

“She had fun too.”

Then Ginny fell asleep once he joined her into bed.

Once again they said good – night and fell asleep.


	6. Madeline

Madeline McClain and her husband, John, were at home talking.

“I thought I heard something earlier today we might get to see Jay,” Madeline began.

“Where did you hear that?” John asked.

“From Ginny. She said Jay is thinking of us all getting together. It’s been a while since we all did that.”

“That’s funny. I was thinking of them lately also. Did Ginny say anything after that?”

“Not really. She didn’t give a date or anything.”

“You know how Jay is – an outdoor kind of person.”

“I know. Since Ginny said something about getting together, her guess was that’s going to happen when we get together. Probably hang outside.”

“Ever since I met Jay, he’s always liked hanging outside,” John told Madeline.

Jay is a sociable person. That’s what makes almost everybody he knows says.

If they do something when setting up a date, then that was fine with her and John, even if it means having a cookout or whatever.

Since the pandemic, they all decided to stick with the six feet apart thing if they’re planning to do something.

“We’d better stay six feet apart,” Madeline told John.

“That’s what I heard too. I talked with Shawn at work last week. He said he and his friends were able to get together but kept up with the six feet apart and masks,” John said.

John works at a bookstore. The staff is big, but John did keep that in mind with his manager.

“That makes sense. I don’t mind wearing masks over there.”

“Me neither,” he agreed.

That’s when they both heard her phone ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mom,” their daughter Sara said.

“How are you, Sara?”

“Fine. I’m just excited to have you and Dad closer to me.”

“So are we, but we do need to talk about the date and all,” Madeline told her.

John hung around for a little bit, but then he left so Madeline could talk. He heard it was Sara because John heard her name.

He didn’t want to join in on the conversation since Madeline didn’t have the speaker on. It was okay with him. There’s no need to have a speaker on for almost everyone to hear that conversation.

Madeline and their daughter had a conversation for a while. While they did that, John decided to go outside for a bike ride since it was such a nice day. It worked out for him. He doesn’t mind exercise.

While he was outside, Madeline and Sara kept their conversation going.

“Mom, since we’re talking about you and Dad coming out here, I wouldn’t mind helping you buy a house and move here.”

“Thank you, Sara. I know your father might want you to help us. You know we were born and raised in Utah, so it makes sense to go back home and be with our family, which is you.”

They both talked a while longer, and then they decided to end the conversation when John came back from the bike ride.

When he came back inside, he was sweating pretty good. Maybe he could hop in the shower and get cleaned up.

“How was the phone call?” John asked.

“It was good, John. Sara said she wouldn’t mind helping us move to Utah.”

“I know. That’s fine with me.”

“That’s a good idea. I’m going to disappear for a while,” John said.

“Doing what?”

“Washing my hair.”

“You don’t need to share that.”

“Too late now.”

So Madeline watched John go upstairs to their master bedroom.

So Madeline and John were watching the evening news when Sara called.

They turned the volume down so Madeline wouldn’t have interruptions with her conversation with Sara.

After Madeline and Sara continued their conversation, John’s phone rang as well. He saw it was Paul Juarez.

“Hello?”

“Hi, John. How are you?” Paul asked.

“Doing well, thank you. Anything going on with you?” Paul asked.

“No. Madeline and our daughter are talking as well.”

“That’s nice to keep in touch with family.”

John agreed.

“Tell me again what your daughter’s name is.”

“Sara. She lives in Utah, and Madeline and I are thinking about moving out there. We grew up there and went to college together.”

“What school did you go to?” Paul asked.

“BYU.”

“I’m sure it was a good school.”

“Yes, it was,” John replied.

“I just called to say hello.”

“What are you working on, Paul? It sounds like every time we talk you’re always working on an invention.”

“This one seems to be almost finished. You can come over and see it for yourself.”

“We can do that another time, but thank you, Paul. Tell me what kind of invention it is.”

So Paul did.

“Have any of the others seen this thing yet?”

“Just Bill. He was over not too long ago.”

“I was thinking about him too.”

“I’m sure you have,” John said.

“When Madeline’s done with her phone call, maybe I could say hello?” Paul asked.

It’s been awhile since they all had been together, so now would be a good idea to make plans and do just that.

John wasn’t so sure about their other friends.

“I wonder if we’ll be able to get together with Jay and the rest of the gang,” Paul said.

“I hope so too. Madeline and I haven’t made any plans to do what we need to do with family.”

“Just what do you mean by that?”

Paul was confused, John noticed.

Paul remembered something.

“John?”

“Yes, Paul?”

“I would like to invite the gang to church with me sometime.”

“Since when do you have belief in God?”

John and Madeline had always attended Jesus Christ of Latter – Day Saints church. They probably wouldn’t be interested in going to see Paul’s church.

“What kind of church is it?” John asked.

Paul told him.

“Have you been told what gave your folks the idea of coming up with the name?”

“Yes. The apostle Paul. They thought it was the perfect name for me.”

“It sounds like it. Right now Madeline and I are reading something from Matthew. That’s what the church is doing as well,” John said, and then added, “I will share this invitation with Madeline and see what she thinks. She might agree with me.”

“That’s all right. You don’t have to accept the invitation.”

Paul wasn’t disappointed, and John was happy to see that.

“I wonder if Jay and Ginny would accept that invitation,” John said.

“Who knows? I remembered they were religious, but I’m not sure what is with them right now. I’ll mention it to Jay and he could share with Ginny.”

“I was thinking about her a lot lately too,” he said.

“I’m sure a lot of us have.”

So they talked for a while longer, and then John saw that Madeline was still on the phone with Sara after ending the conversation with Paul.

Before hanging up, Paul said, “I’ll pray for you two.”

“Thanks, Paul. We shall do the same.”

After that, they were finished.

Sometimes Paul doesn’t mention God at all, and they were fine with that.

John had remembered that Paul was either Baptist or Nazarene, but he forgot which one. There was no reason to ask that kind of question, he told himself.

After Madeline had finished her call with Sara, they decided to take a walk around the neighborhood park.

“What’s new with Sara?” John asked.

“Nothing, really. Just said one of her friends had recently went to the emergency room.”

“That’s too bad.”

“I said we’ll be praying.”

“I got a phone call from Paul while you were with Sara.”

“Paul Juarez?”

Madeline remembers Paul, but had almost always remembered his last name.

“Yes. He’s working on another invention.”

“He usually does. He’s pretty talented.”

John agreed.

“He also invited us to his church sometime.”

“We’re not members of any other church,” Madeline reminded him.

“I know. That’s what I told Paul.”

“I would like to see him again soon,” Madeline replied.

“That actually would be nice to see the whole gang,” he corrected Madeline.

“Thanks for the correction.”

“You’re welcome. Should we take that neighborhood walk?”

“Yes. I’m ready,” she said.

After a few minutes later, they were ready.


	7. Carla

Carla Fitzgerald and a friend of hers, Tina Duncan, had lunch outdoors since it was a nice day. They agreed they weren’t ready to eat inside yet because of a pandemic going on recently.

“How are you, Tina?” Carla asked when she watched her friend heading her way outside the door.

“I’m doing great, Carla. How about yourself?”

“Doing good also. Let’s go find somebody to take care of us,” Carla told Tina.

“I’ll pay for both of us if you’d like,” Tina said.

“I’m fine with that. Maybe after this whole thing is over, I can have my turn.”

“Sounds good.”

They walked inside and watched as a waitress headed their way.

“Two?”

“Yes,” Carla answered.

“Mind if we have a seat outside?” Tina asked.

“Sure. We have a few tables out there that are available.”

“Good.”

So Carla and Tina followed the waitress and she pointed a table to them where they could sit down.

“Thank you.”

“I will be back to take your orders,” she said.

Tina and Carla watched as the waitress left. Before the waitress did that, she had to tighten up her mask.

“I can’t wait until this whole thing is over,” Tina said.

“Agreed. What have you been doing recently?” Carla asked.

“Nothing much. I got laid off from work because of the virus going on. A few coworkers were tested positive.”

“Sorry to hear that, Tina. I hope they will recover.”

“So do I. I’ve made friends with them.”

“I’m sure you did. Have you heard anything new from the others?” 

Carla was thinking of their friends.

“Not really. I ran into Karen just the other day or two.”

“How’s Karen?”

“Good. She said there’s some news she wants us to hear when we get together next time. She looked happy.”

“That’s a good thing. Karen is a happy person most of the time.”

“I did see Ginny and Madeline at the store not long ago. Madeline said there’s news too.”

“Did they say what the news was?” Carla asked as their waitress returned to take their orders.

“No.”

“That’s something we’ll find out,” Tina said after they finished giving their orders.

“I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

“I heard Jay was supposed to give an update.”

“You did? I haven’t heard about that. How did you hear?” Tina asked.

“I think the news somewhere. I think he does a good job as a governor.”

“Me too.”

Jay has been around for quite a while.

Tina had an idea pop up, which Carla noticed.

“I just thought of something.”

“Spill it.”

“Do you think Jay might plan to run for president in the next election? I heard we have the McCareys for a few years.”

“I don’t think I have known about them.”

“Mark McCarey is the vice – president. Do you remember watching debates on TV?”

“I didn’t follow much of it, but did watch a bit.”

“I’m sure you’re familiar with Jay Wonder.”

“Yes, but not the names you just bought up.”

“We’re supposed to be a Democratic country for a while longer.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. If Jay does plan to run in the future, he gets my vote.”

“Mine too,” Tina agreed as the waitress bought their drinks.

“Since President Duncan’s not around anymore, let’s see what McCarey can do.”

“Duncan’s around until the twentieth of January,” Tina reminded her.

“Thanks for the reminder. I hope we will hear about Karen and Madeline sooner or later.”

“I’m sure we will. Maybe next time we have to get everyone together.”

“That’s what Karen said. I don’t know anything about the guys.”

“I ran into Steve at the bank earlier yesterday afternoon. He bought up Paul.”

“Paul’s always a busy guy. He likes hanging out in that basement of his.”

“I guess it makes sense if you like inventing things,” Tina told her.

“Did Steve say anything about Paul?”

“Yes. He said he’s starting another invention. Bill was the first one to see it.”

“Did Bill try it?” Steve said no. I guess Bill was the one who told him and passed it over to us.”

“Guess you’re right. So he didn’t say anything to Steve about how the invention works?”

Tina shook her head.

“No.”

“Paul has quite a creative brain.”

“No doubt,” Tina agreed.

They talked about something else during their meal after the waitress left them.

So Carla and Tina stayed outside the restaurant for a while longer. Then Carla had to leave because it was time to go back to work.

“Thanks for lunch, Tina. I’d better get back to work.”

“I’m not going back until another hour. I’ll just drive back to work and spend some time before I have visitors.”

“Good idea. Talk to you next time. Thanks for the update on Karen and Madeline.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tina watched Carla leave. She waved back.

Tina was happy to have such good friends like Carla.

After the waitress returned to the table, Tina paid the check and thanked her.

“You’re welcome. Have a nice day.”

“Same to you,” Tina returned.

It was a nice conversation with Carla, and they like it.

Now it was time to leave.


	8. Jay and Marlene

The next day, Jay and Marlene ran into each other at lunch.

“Hi, Jay,” Marlene said.

“Hi, Marlene. How are you?”

“Doing well, thank you. I would like to ask you something,” Marlene told him.

“What’s the question?”

Jay hadn’t forgotten he was going to update the state about the pandemic later tonight, so he had time to chat with Marlene for a bit.

Today Marlene was wearing a size seven pair of shoes, yellow socks, old blue jeans, a buttoned stripe blue T – shirt. Also she had a ponytail to go along with it.

At least she doesn’t dress weird when she’s in public like this.

“You look nice today, Marlene. Thank you, Jay. So do you.”

“Tell me what you wanted to ask.”

“I was wondering when we can see the gang.”

“I was thinking about that too. We’ll have to talk with them and see. I haven’t heard anything from them in a while. Steve was the recent.”

“How is he doing?” Marlene asked.

“Good. I wonder how the others are doing.”

“I’d love to know Ginny a bit more. That was another thing I wanted to ask.”

“She would love that. Today Ginny is holding a fundraiser.”

“What sort of fundraiser?” Marlene asked, interested.

“For the pandemic. She’s raised lots of money for it.”

“That’s good that she cares about this country.”

“Yes. That’s one of the reasons why I love her.”

“I thought I ran into Carla the other day, but we didn’t get to stop and chat for a few minutes. It looked like she didn’t see me.”

“Where did you see Carla?” he asked her.

“The library. It is only curbside for now.”

“I haven’t forgotten. What sort of book did you check out?”

“I checked out this book about Michelle Obama. I need to start that book.”

“I’ve heard of that book. You let me know how it turns out.”

“I have the book on my desk here at the office.”

“I think Karen said something one time about getting closer and closer to meeting the former President and First Lady.”

“I never heard that,” Marlene replied.

“I don’t know how long ago that was, but it’s not important now.”

“I might go to the library one of these days, but maybe when things cool off with the pandemic,” Jay said.

“Is Ginny a reader?”

“You can ask her that question yourself. I’ll see what Ginny says about getting together.”

“So how much money has Ginny raised since starting the fundraising?”

“Probably about twenty million dollars. Don’t ask me how she gets the money. She probably doesn’t care,” Jay said.

“That’s a good number. Do you know what she’s going to do with it all?”

“Probably just send it to the people who are hurting with their businesses.”

“That’s generous of Ginny to do all of this.”

“Yes,” Jay agreed.

“Have you heard about Paul finishing up an invention of his?”

“How did you hear?” he asked.

“I heard it somewhere. I think it was probably Bill that mentioned it. I don’t remember.”

“I’d love to see that new invention. Maybe I will give Paul a phone call after lunch.”

“I’ll talk to you again soon, Jay. Let me know what Ginny says about getting together.”

“She’ll like the idea and go for it.”

“Do you want to give me her number?” Marlene asked.

“That’s up to Ginny on that one.”

It was just starting to be Jay’s lunch break, so he and Marlene finished their conversation and he made that call to Paul like he said he’d do. 

Marlene thought it was a good idea to leave him alone for lunch.


	9. Paul

Paul was off today, so he had that phone conversation with Jay.

“Hi, Jay,” Paul said.

“Hi, Paul. How are you?”

“Good. I was thinking about you recently.”

“You were?” Jay asked.

“Yes. I was wondering how you all are. I’m just about finished with one of my inventions.”

“That’s what Marlene just said not too long ago.”

“You mean Mayor Curtis?”

“Yes. She said she heard of that invention of yours.”

“How does she know about it? We haven’t seen one another in a while,” Paul reminded him.

“I know, Paul, but she said something.”

“I wonder who that could be.”

“She said it was Bill.”

“Bill was here for sure. I showed him a bit of it, but he didn’t sound very interested in trying it out.”

“That happens. What do you think of getting together with everybody?”

“And do what?” Paul asked.

Paul thought of something.

“Uh, Jay, I have a relative coming out in a few days. Maybe you guys can meet her.”

“What’s your cousin’s name?”

“How did you know it was a cousin?”

“Because you said the word relative.”

“She’s coming from Texas. She wants to get away from the high numbers that are going on out there.”

“It’s the same here,” Jay reminded him.

“I know. You don’t need to remind me. That’s what I told her, but she plans to bring her mask and all that stuff.”

“What’s your cousin’s name?” Jay asked him.

“Fredericka.”

“That’s a cool name. Tell me a bit about your invention, Paul.”

So Paul did.

“Before I forget, Jay, Fredericka said she’s bringing a friend of hers along.”

“Did she say what her friend’s name is?”

“Michelle. She’s quiet, but nice.”

“Michelle. That used to be my mother’s name,” Jay told him.

“I didn’t know that.”

“Well, it was.”

“She still alive?”

“No.”

“Sorry, Jay.”

“That’s all right, Paul. Marlene would love to see your newest invention.”

“She’ll get to see it. Is she working today?”

“Yes,” Jay answered.

“I’ll just leave a message for her and then we’ll go from there.”

“I’m sure she’d love to hear from you, Paul.”

“I guess. I ran into Ginny earlier this morning before going to work yesterday.”

“Ginny said she saw you too, Paul. She said she enjoyed the conversation.”

“I enjoyed it too.”

“Paul, I can chat for another minute or two. I am going to update the state about the pandemic tonight.”

“What’s the update?”

Jay told him.

“Both good and bad news, from what you just told me.”

“Yes, Paul. Vaccines is the good news, and everybody likes hearing that kind of good news.”

Paul had to agree.

So they had their conversation going on, and it was enjoyable.

“Ginny is fundraising now.”

“What kind of fundraising is it?” Paul asked.

“For the pandemic, but mostly people who need money the most.”

“How long has it been going on?” Paul asked.

“For quite a while now. She’s an amazing lady.”

Paul had to agree.

“Jay, I’ve got to get going. I have dentist appointment in half an hour. We can chat again some other time. It was nice hearing your voice again.”

“It was nice hearing you too, Paul. Tell your cousin I’ll be looking forward to meeting her.”

“I will do that. I told her one of my friends is the governor of the state.”

“How did she react?”

“She thought it was cool I had a friend who’s into that stuff.”

“I never thought much about it when I ran, but I seem to enjoy the work.”

“That’s good you’re succeeded since your first day, Jay. Talk with you again soon.”

“Have a good appointment, Paul.”

“I will do my best.”

When he hung up, Jay told himself he was happy to have Paul as one of his good friends. Something to be thankful about.


	10. Logan

Logan Zimmerman had supper out tonight, but with Steve. They’re good friends, and have been to school together in the past, but only middle school. High school was different, but have kept in touch.

Logan was waiting for Steve to arrive and then they would go inside. Logan planned to wait outside for Steve and then go inside. He didn’t want to wait inside, even though he could do that.

He’d only been waiting for about fifteen to twenty minutes and then saw Steve’s SUV coming into the parking lot. Steve’s car is the color black. That’s a pretty popular color for vehicles.

Steve waved to him as he got out of the car and locked it. Logan waved back.

“Sorry if I was late, Logan. I had gotten stuck in traffic.”

“That’s okay, Steve. I haven’t been waiting very long.”

“You could’ve waited inside if you wanted,” Steve told him.

“I know, but I decided to wait outside instead.”

“How long have you been waiting?” Steve asked as Logan opened the door for them.

A few other customers were on their way out, so Logan kept the door open.

“Thank you,” they said to Logan.

“You’re welcome.”

That’s when both of them walked inside.

It was busy, but not crazy like Logan thought it would be.

Today they were eating at a Chinese restaurant.

“I’ve only been here about fifteen to twenty minutes, but I didn’t mind if you were showing up late,” Logan answered.

“That’s fine. I’m glad you were patient while I was stuck in traffic.”

“How long were you stuck?” Logan asked.

“About the amount of time you’ve been here,” Steve answered.

Today Steve looked very nice. He was dressed in a new shirt that had his name on it, but the color was dark red with a bit of white and black, had a new tie, (he likes ties) another new pair of shoes, and a pair of blue jeans.

“You look nice today,” Logan complimented his friend.

Steve is a red – head while he was a brunette.

They are about the same age, which is in their late twenties to early thirties.

Today Logan had washed his hair earlier this morning before heading off to work since he had a busy day and didn’t want to bother with it tonight after coming home.

Logan was wearing a pair of Nike shoes, blue jeans, a white and green T – shirt.

He recently had a haircut, and Steve noticed that.

“You look really nice, Logan,” Steve complimented back.

“Thank you. I got that haircut over the weekend.”

“It’s a good one.”

“I like it too.”

So their waiter showed them where to sit and then disappeared for a while. Logan and Steve both read the menu before continuing to talk again.

Logan and Steve both decided on ice water. It was hot today, which was in the seventies, getting close to the eighties.

“It’s hot today.”

“I agree with you, Logan. I had the air conditioner on the whole way here.”

“I’m sure I believe it.”

They kept chatting until their waiter returned five minutes later.

“May I take your orders or do you need a few more minutes?” he asked with his Chinese accent.

“I’m ready if you are, Logan.”

“I am ready. You can order first, Steve.”

“Thanks, Logan.”

So they both told him what they wanted to eat and drink.

“I shall be back with your drinks in a couple minutes.”

Then he disappeared.

So the two friends talked until the waiter came back.

“Your orders should be ready in about fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you,” Logan told him.

Once the waiter was gone, Logan took his first sip of water. Steve did the same.

“How much longer is your shift today, Logan?”

“Maybe about another five hours or so.”

“Long day.”

Logan has a full – time job, but the weekends are the only time he has off, including vacation once in a while. Logan’s shift is usually from eight until five or six, depending on how busy he is.

“You bet it is, Steve. Long days make me tired enough to go to sleep right away without eating supper, but I stay up longer anyway.”

“Why don’t you change your schedule, Logan? Maybe it’ll help make you less tired. You’ve been that way for quite a while.”

“I know. I think you’re right about changing the schedule around. I’ll go mention it to the boss when I get back from lunch.”

“Getting not much is sleep isn’t good. Maybe you could ask for a vacation,” Steve pointed out.

“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet, Steve. I will ask for one when I want the time off. But right now isn’t the time.”

“I understand.”

A few minutes later, they both saw their waiter return to the table with their plates.

“Sorry if I was late, gentlemen, but I was busy running around with other orders.”

“You’re okay, sir. We’ve been talking the whole time, so you didn’t interrupt the conversation,” Logan told him.

“No worries. Enjoy your meals.”

“Will do.”

Then they both began to eat for a while before saying something again.

It took them about thirty minutes or less to enjoy the conversation and meals.

“I’ll pay if you want,” Logan offered.

“Thanks. Maybe I will do it next time.”

“Next time works for me too,” Logan agreed.

They decided to skip dessert. It’s not often they receive fortune cookies. Logan and Steve don’t like the idea of something like that to tell their future.

A few moments later, the same waiter came back with their bill, and then took away the plates. Logan and Steve thanked him on his way out.

“I can pay the tip,” Steve offered.

“That works for me.”

So Steve got up.

“I’m leaving now. I hope that’s okay, Logan. I don’t want to get stuck in traffic again like I did before.”

“Have a nice afternoon, Steve. Drive safely.”

“Thank you, Logan.”

So Steve paid the tip and then was out of the door.

It was nice to get together like this, Logan told himself.

“We should do this with the others soon,” Logan said as he paid the bill and left the restaurant.


	11. Tina

Tonight, Tina received a phone call from Jay. It’s been a while since she heard his voice.

“Hi, Jay.”

“Hi, Tina. How have you been?”

“Doing well. Yourself?” Tina asked.

“Same. I’ve been talking with a few of our friends and how would you like to get together with us?”

“How many people are you talking about, Jay?”

“Paul, Steve, Karen, Carla, Marlene, Bill, John, Madeline, and Logan.”

“So you mean the whole gang.”

“Exactly. Ginny will be there with us also.”

“What day are you thinking of?” Tina asked him.

“How about Saturday?”

Tina was open for Saturday.

“I’m available on Saturday. You mean this weekend?”

“Yes,” Jay answered.

“That’s fine with me. Maybe Paul can show us his new invention,” Tina told him.

“I haven’t heard anything about it. I didn’t know he was working on something new.”

“You know Paul. He likes these inventions.”

Jay agreed.

“What time do you want me to meet you?” Tina asked.

“How about sometime before or after lunch? I need to talk with the gang and see what they think of getting together. So far Bill’s the only one who responded so far.”

“He has an interesting last name, let me tell you,” Tina told him.

“Yes, he does. I don’t think he knows where it came from either,” Jay replied.

“Probably not. What do you have in mind for us to get together as a group?” Tina asked him.

She remembered that she’d be together with Steve alone maybe tonight if he isn’t too busy with his schoolwork. He wants to try becoming a lawyer.

“Jay, I’m not available today, but Saturday still works. I’m going to Steve’s house and cook dinner. Maybe a movie, but I’m not sure what Steve has planned.”

“He said you guys were getting together, but I didn’t know it was tonight.”

“That’s what we agreed on. I heard Karen is seeing somebody,” Tina said.

“Who? I never heard anything.”

“Logan said something about it when she shared the news with him and Steve,” Tina replied.

“Do you know the name?”

“No, sorry. You can ask Karen that question yourself.”

“Unless she makes the announcement,” Jay added.

“I’m guessing that’s why she wanted to wait.”

“Probably,” Jay agreed, and then added, “I guess you’re right, Tina.”

“I’m sure you see it my way, Jay. I’d love to spend time at your house.”

“Maybe Saturday you will. Let’s wait and see what else everyone says about it. After they all answer, I’ll call you back and then we’ll decide,” Jay told her.

“You’re doing a good job as governor, Jay. Maybe you should run for president in the future.”

“I don’t think so, Tina. Thank you for your compliment.”

“You’re welcome. Is Ginny around?”

“I’m on my lunch hour, Tina. She’s not a the office with me. You can call her if you’d like.”

Tina already knew Ginny’s contact information, so she made it a note to herself to do it later.

“Maybe I will. It was nice hearing your voice again, Jay.”

“You’re welcome, Tina. Have a great evening with Steve.”

“I will.”

Once he hung up, Tina decided to double – check with Steve and see if tonight was still on unless he is piled up with schoolwork.

Steve was still in class, but Tina didn’t realize it was this late.

“Hi, Steve. This is Tina. I’m just calling to double – check and see if we’re still getting together tonight. Call when you get the chance. Bye.”

Then she ended her message.

She and Steve usually leave short messages on their voicemails, and that works for them.

About an hour later, Tina saw Steve’s number when her phone went off.

“Hi, Steve.”

“Hi, Tina. I just got your message. I was in class when you called, so I’m sorry I missed you.”

“That’s all right. School is important to you right now, so I understand.”

“About tonight, Tina. I have a long pile of schoolwork tonight. Sorry about canceling out.”

“That’s all right, Steve. Maybe next time.”

“Maybe. I will have to wait and see if I could make it on Saturday. Jay called me this afternoon when I had lunch.”

“So you know about Saturday then.”

“Yes. I don’t think I can make it, but let’s wait and see.”

“What do you mean if you can make it?”

“I’ve been getting lots of homework, so I don’t think this would be a good time to get together.”

“Being a lawyer is hard work, Steve. I’m happy you’re showing interest in it,” Tina told him.

“Thanks. My grandfathers were both lawyers anyway. Maybe that’s where I got that idea.”

“Which grandfathers?”

“Mom and Dad’s parents.”

“I thought you might have grandparents that divorced.”

“No,” Steve told her.

“If you’re not busy on Saturday, Steve, I’d love to see you again.”

“Me too, Tina. I’ll just go call Jay and cancel out then.”

“All right. I was thinking about both of you guys lately. It’s nice hearing your voice,” Tina said.

“Same to you. Sorry about tonight,” Steve apologized a second time.

“You’re all right, Steve. I’ll miss the company.”

“Me too, Tina. Talk with you again some other time.”

“Bye, Steve.”

“Bye, Tina.”


	12. Steve 2

After getting off the phone with Tina, Steve made that call to Jay like he said he’d do.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Jay. This is Steve.”

“Hi, Steve. I thought I wasn’t expecting to hear from you after I called earlier.”

“Well, this is a bad day for me to see you guys.”

“Why’s that? Is somebody sick?” Jay asked, worriedly.

“Nobody’s sick, Jay. I’m just calling to cancel out on Saturday. I have a long pile of homework.”

“So that means tonight is off with Tina then.”

“Yes. I just got off with her. Sorry about canceling out, Jay.”

“That’s all right, Steve. So far she and Bill are the only ones who responded so far, and now you’re telling me a no.”

“Exactly. I’m sorry that I will miss out this weekend.”

“I understand school means a lot to you right now, Steve. Good luck with your homework. I’ll talk later. I’m going to a meeting with Mayor Curtis.”

“Tell Marlene hello from me.”

“Will do. We’ll miss you this weekend,” Jay told him.

“Me too. Have fun this weekend.”

“We will, but it wouldn’t be the same without you around.”

“I know, but I’ll make up for it, Jay. Promise.”

“Talk with you again soon, Steve.”

“Bye, Jay.”

So that was all the conversation they had, and Steve hated disappointing his friends like this, but sometimes he doesn’t have a choice. Tina was right – schoolwork was most important to him these days. He’s going to make it to the last day when he graduates, no matter how much longer it’ll be from now.


	13. Jay and Marlene 2

That evening, when Marlene and Jay left, Jay asked, “Marlene, would you like to come home with me and you can stay for dinner tonight?”

“Sure. I’d love that, Jay. I’m not in a hurry to rush home like you are since you have that wife of yours.”

“I understand, Marlene. Just let me call Ginny real quick and then we can leave.”

“Fine with me.”

Tonight would be the invitation to get together for Saturday. Marlene is off on the weekends, so she’s ready for that break.

“Ginny said it’s all right you come over. Our dog Dolly will have to get to know you first since you were at the house just once.”

“Makes sense. How old is the dog?”

“We don’t keep track, but I’d say about seven or eight.”

“Old age.”

“Not bad for her, but I don’t think she feels that way quite yet.”

“Which is good.”

“Yes, it is. We got her from the animal shelter.”

“Rescue animals are the best.”

Jay agreed with her.

“Marlene, by the way, I talked with Steve earlier. He left a message for you.”

“What did Steve say this time?”

They made it to the parking lot.

“He said he isn’t available to get together this weekend.”

“You haven’t said anything about it to me until now.”

“Sorry, Marlene, but I did. Bill and Tina are the ones who accepted so far.”

“Have you talked to everybody else?”

“Just you for now. Tina said something interesting about Karen.”

“What did she say?” Marlene asked.

“Karen is seeing somebody.”

“I never heard of that one.”

“Neither have I until she mentioned it.”

“I wonder who he could be.”

“We shall find out. I’ll see you at the house, Marlene.”

“I’ll just follow you since I don’t know my way to your house.”

“That’s fine. Just follow me.”

It didn’t take them very long to pull up in his driveway.

Once he parked, Marlene did the same. Ginny usually keeps her car inside the garage.

“Just let me put the car in the garage, Marlene.”

Marlene waited while he did that.

Then that’s when she heard a dog barking.

“That’s my girl,” Jay told her as he opened the front door.

“Thank you, Jay,” Marlene said as she walked into the house.

They found Ginny in the kitchen, finishing up dessert.

“Hi, Ginny. Marlene’s with us tonight. I hope you don’t mid.”

“Of course not, Jay. You said that on the phone. You’re welcome anytime, Marlene.”

“Thank you, Ginny,” Marlene told her.

“What do you have on the table tonight?” Jay asked.

“Spinach pie, muffins, carrots, tomatoes.”

“Yum.”

“And now I’m putting brownies in the oven, so they will be a while.”

“Yum,” Jay repeated.

“Do you like sweets too, Marlene?” Ginny asked.

“I’ll just have water, thank you.”

“All right.”

“No, I’m not a fan of sweets. The brownies are yours,” Marlene told her.

So the three of them sat at the table a minute later.

“I told Jay I was available on this weekend.”

“That’s great news, Marlene. I’d love to know you more.”

“She will,” Jay said.

“Jay, I got a few messages earlier today. The others said they’d be happy to come over.”

“That’s great, Ginny. Even Carla?”

“Yes. I haven’t heard anything Steve and Tina.”

“We talked. I called Tina as well.”

“What were their answers?” Ginny asked.

“Steve had to turn us down because he had a huge pile of schoolwork.”

“He’s a good student,” Ginny said.

“Yes. Tina said she’s coming also.”

“Karen said she could stay for a while. She has a date or something like that,” Ginny said.

“I haven’t heard from Carla in a while,” Marlene said, “so it’ll be great to see her again this weekend.”

“Yes, it would,” Ginny and Jay agreed.

So the three of them enjoyed the meal. When the oven went off twenty minutes later, Ginny got up to let them cool for a while.

“Nice and hot,” Ginny said.

“That’s how we like it,” Jay said.

“Yes.”

“Sorry about turning down the brownies, Ginny.”

“That’s all right, Marlene. You didn’t disappoint me.”

“Are you sure?” Marlene asked.

“Yes,” Ginny replied a second time.

So Marlene stayed about another twenty minutes or so, and then it was time to go home.

“Thanks for the lovely evening, Jay and Ginny. I’m going to go home, if that’s all right with you.”

“It’s all right, Marlene. We enjoyed your company.”

“So did I.”

At least the three of them talked during the meal, enjoying the conversation.

“It was nice to know you a bit, Ginny.”

“Same with you, Marlene.”

“I’ll look forward to Saturday. Jay, if I don’t see you anymore before Saturday, then have a great week.”

“Same with you, Marlene. See you Saturday.”

They were going to get together for the afternoon, and that worked for everybody.

Jay offered to go outside with Marlene just to make sure she was leaving the house safely.

“Drive safe, Marlene.”

“I will, Jay. Thank you for the evening.”

“You’re welcome. See you Saturday.”

Then that’s when she unlocked the car, put on her seatbelt and then drove away.

Then Jay walked back into the house.

“That was nice of Marlene to stay for a while,” Ginny told him.

“I know. I invited her in the first place. She’s good company.”

So they stayed up a while longer. Jay helped her put the dishes away.

“Thank you, Jay.”

“You’re welcome, Ginny. I think Paul said something about having a relative in town.”

“He did?”

“That’s what I heard. Just a cousin and a friend of hers.”

“Do you know the cousin’s name?”

“I forget, but it starts with an F.”

“Oh.”

They watched the evening news for an hour, and then it was bedtime.

“Good – night, Ginny. I’ll take care of Dolly.”

“Good – night, Jay, and thank for taking care of her.”

Then she disappeared.

Jay patted the dog a few times before putting her outside.

When he did, the time on the clock in the kitchen said it was a little after nine. No wonder he and Ginny got tired.

“Good – night, Dolly. See you in the morning,” he said as he turned the lights out.

Now it was time to sleep.


	14. Karen 2

Saturday showed up. It was getting closer to getting together as a group.

While waiting for time to get closer, Karen called Roger, her fiancée and invited him at the last minute to meet her friends.

“Sure, I’d be happy to go, Roger said.

“That way they can meet you at the same time. Then we’ll make that announcement.”

“I’m fine with that. What time did you say this get – together was again?”

“It’s at Governor Talbot’s house.”

Karen gave him the address and time.

“All right. I don’t think I’ll stay the whole time. I’ll see you there, Karen.”

“See you, Roger. Hope you can find this place.”

“I’m sure I will. I’ve driven by that neighborhood, but never been by to the houses.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Karen.”

Then Karen made her last phone call to Jay. It was his number that she called.

“Hi, Karen. How are you?” Jay asked once he recognized her number on the phone.

“Doing great, Jay. I was calling to let you know I still plan to show up, but bringing somebody with me. Sorry I told you at the last minute.”

“That’s all right. What’s the name of your friend?” Jay asked.

So far, he hasn’t heard anything about her being engaged, so this is why she’s kept it secret this whole time.

“Roger,” she answered.

“Don’t know anybody with that name, but he’s welcome to show up.”

“Thanks, Jay. I appreciate it. I have some news to share with the gang, so that’s why I invited him. No guesses.”

“I’m not a good guesser anyway, don’t forget,” Jay reminded her.

“I forgot about that. What do you plan to do for us this afternoon?”

“Maybe just have a party. Ginny’s finished shopping for what we’re going to have.”

“Nice. Tell Ginny I’ll look forward to seeing her soon.”

“I will let her know, Karen. Thanks for the call.”

“You’re welcome, Jay. Also thank you for accepting another person to show up at the last minute.”

“No problem. See you soon.”

“Bye, Jay.”

“Bye, Karen.”

Now she could do some last – minute stuff, including a shower. That was the first thing she planned to do anyway. Maybe go into town and get some gas since she was almost ready for a full tank. She could do that on the way over to Jay and Ginny’s.

So the time came closer and closer. Karen did what she had planned, which was stopping by the nearest gas station that was closest to Jay’s house. He has a two story, but recently he and Ginny decided to move to a different house in Denver, but she and their friends have already been there a couple times.

It was only 2:20 when Karen left for the gas station. The get – together was at three as Jay and Ginny had planned it.

Karen wasn’t sure if Roger showed up yet or not. He didn’t say anything about that when she invited him at the last minute. She wondered if anymore of their friends decided to have any other news besides herself, but let’s wait and see.

Ginny even bought a cake for them to enjoy. She didn’t feel like cooking for the whole group today, so the food was bought to the house.

Dolly slept through most of the party they were having. It wasn’t any special occasion, so it was just for fun.

It isn’t often they enjoy sweets, but mostly whenever. They like eating healthier anyway.

Today’s dinner came from Oliver Garden. Before they were able to get – together, they all told Ginny what they wanted for the party on meals.

That’s a good thing Ginny writes down stuff to help remember things like the rest of us do.

Karen had the radio on the entire time driving to the gas station and the Talbots.’

When she arrived, she saw that some of their friends have already shown up because she recognized the cars from Paul, Bill, Tina, Marlene, Carla. She hadn’t seen either Steve or Logan’s car.

Even Roger showed up before she did, so it looked like Roger had already made an introduction to her friends.

They all recognized her and waved and she did the same thing. Marlene was the one who saw her first.

“Looks like Karen has showed up,” Marlene told them.

Karen had the radio on the entire time driving to the gas station and the Talbots.’

When she arrived, she saw that some of their friends have already shown up because she recognized the cars from Paul, Bill, Tina, Marlene, Carla. She hadn’t seen either Steve or Logan’s car.

Even Roger showed up before she did, so it looked like Roger had already made an introduction to her friends.

They all recognized her and waved and she did the same thing. Marlene was the one who saw her first.

“Looks like Karen has showed up,” Marlene told them.

Roger was standing next to Paul and Bill, having a nice conversation. Yes, he knows who Paul is. They were talking about the latest invention Paul had just created.

“I’d love to see that invention,” she heard Roger tell Paul.

“Maybe. It was fun, but took a lot of my time.”

“I bet.”

Bill added, “I saw it in his basement. That’s where Paul usually works on these inventions.”

“That makes sense if it takes up a lot of room,” Roger said.

Karen moved around to her friends and they all hugged her.

Madeline and John haven’t showed up yet either.

“Where is everybody else?” Karen asked.

“They’re almost here. Looks like Madeline and John offered to bring the meals we ordered from Olive Garden. I planned to have it here at the doorstep, but they offered to save their time and do it themselves,” Ginny answered.

“Oh.”

“Karen, Steve wouldn’t be able to show up this time,” Jay said.

“Why’s that?”

“Because he called me and cancelled out. He said he had a long pile of schoolwork.”

“That makes sense. You know he wants to be in the courtroom.”

“Yes. I think he’ll do just fine,” Jay said.

“Looks like you met Roger.”

“Yes,” Jay repeated.

“What do you think of him?”

“He’s all right, but friendly. We were talking about how long you’ve been friends and know a bit about him.”

“That’s a good thing. Sorry if I invited him at the last minute.”

“Not need for that, Karen. There’s always room for one more.”

“Thanks, Jay. This looks like a fun party.”

“It sure is. Madeline was telling Ginny that she and John have news, but haven’t said what it was.”

“Maybe that’s why they decided to wait until we’re all together. Sorry Steve had to miss out on meeting Roger.”

“I know. I feel bad for about that myself, Karen. Important things come first.”

“True,” she agreed.

Then she decided to hang out with Marlene and Carla next.

“Hi, Karen. We met your friend,” Carla told her as they hugged.

“I noticed. What did you think of Roger?”

“He’s nice. He has only been waiting for you about fifteen minutes or so before you showed up.”

“I hope Logan doesn’t miss this,” Karen said.

“He’ll be here. You know Logan. He doesn’t like missing out on events like this,” Marlene said.

“I know. You know he likes to socialize.”

Both Carla and Marlene nodded in agreement.

They all kept talking until Logan and Madeline’s cars showed up.

Once John, Madeline and Logan appeared and locked their cars, everyone greeted them.

“How long have you all been here?” Madeline asked.

“For quite a while. I’ve just gotten here myself,” Karen told Madeline.

“Where’s Steve? Isn’t he coming?” Logan asked, noticing right away Steve wasn’t there to hear what news Karen and Madeline were going to share.

Karen thought it was a good idea to let Madeline go first with their news and then she would announce that she and Roger could share their engagement.

She and Roger have been seeing each other for almost three years, and then he decided to propose to her.

Today was special, so Karen decided to wear the engagement ring, which was rubies and diamonds.

Marlene walked over to John and Madeline as Steve disappeared to where Jay, Ginny, and Paul were. He wanted to chat with them as well.

Bill was there too, but talking with Paul and Carla.

“Karen, what’s that on your finger?” Marlene asked.

“How did you notice? You didn’t say anything earlier, Marlene.”

“I know, but somehow I didn’t say anything right away and I didn’t want to ruin it for the others,” Marlene told Karen.

“I thought I would wait until everybody is here to see it for themselves. You’re the first one who’s already noticed.”

“You mean you’re engaged?” Marlene asked.

“Yes. To Roger, who’s hanging out with Jay.”

“What’s his last name?”

“Brooks,” Karen replied.

“That’s a nice name.”

“Of course it is.”

“Karen Brooks. I think I can say that.”

“My family doesn’t know yet, but I plan to tell them.”

“I thought they already knew,” Marlene told her.

“No, they don’t. They’re out in Texas, so I don’t talk with them often.”

“Oh,” was all Marlene could say.

“It’s not the same without Steve, isn’t it?” Marlene asked.

“Of course not. I thought he would be here instead of having lots of schoolwork.”

“Agreed,” Marlene told her.

So they went around until somebody was available.

After Marlene went to hang out with Madeline, Carla and Logan, Karen immediately went straight to Ginny and Jay.

She saw Roger was talking with Bill and Paul.

He noticed and waved to her. She returned the wave.

Jay and Ginny noticed Karen heading over to them.

“Looks like Karen wants to chat with us,” Ginny said.

Jay didn’t say anything.

Once Karen got closer, she and Ginny hugged each other. The girls have been friends for a long time. Ginny knew Jay longer than Karen has before meeting him.

Even Jay hugged her.

“Do I see something on your finger?” Ginny asked.

“I thought you didn’t notice earlier.”

Jay took a look for himself.

“So this is the news you wanted to share.”

“Exactly. Marlene said the same thing,” Karen told him.

“You mean she was the first one to notice?” Jay asked.

“Yes,” she repeated.

That’s when Paul headed to chat with Carla and Logan.

“How are you, Paul?” Carla asked.

“Doing great. I just finished an invention.”

“You’re on a roll,” Logan said.

“You know how my ideas are.”

Both of them nodded.

“Where is the invention?” Logan asked.

“In the car. It’s not very big or heavy,” Paul answered.

“The last one you did was big,” Carla said.

“Yes, it was. But this one isn’t.”

“You’re a very special person who cares about people who are disabled,” Paul said.

“Thank you. I somehow got that idea when I did my first invention.”

His friends who were here tonight have no clue how Paul sends them off for the public.

That’s when they decided to eat in an hour or so.

They haven’t given their orders to Ginny and Jay yet, but can eat whenever they want. Of course Ginny and Jay have fruits and vegetables out for them to eat before dinner arrived.

It was only 4:10 when Jay saw the time.

“Do you think it’s still too early to order is everyone not hungry yet?”

“Ask them, Jay.”

So Jay went around and asked them if they were hungry.

A lot of them said yes.

“Write down what you want since we’re doing takeout this time,” Jay told them.

So the notebook went around and then Jay let Ginny call in and they would go from there.

At least Ginny saved the cake in the fridge and it would stay until dessert was ready.

“We do have a cake in the fridge,” Ginny told their friends.

“What sort of cake is it?” Paul asked.

“It’s white frosting.”

“Did you make it?” Logan asked.

“Of course not. I bought it from the grocery store,” Ginny answered.

“The only baking she’s done lately is brownies and doughnuts,” Jay said.

“Your brownies are fabulous,” Carla told her.

“Thank you.”

Ginny took that as a compliment from Carla.

So Ginny went around to find somebody different to talk with, so she chose Bill and Roger. It seemed to Karen that Roger and Bill seemed to be with each other for a long time since Roger showed up, but they somehow enjoyed each other’s company.

“Looks like Bill and Roger are having fun,” Karen said to herself.

Nobody was with her to hear that.

Roger noticed Ginny. He’s forgotten her name. Like most people, Roger gives it time to learn new names.

“Karen, did you have something you want to share with us? You said you had news,” Ginny told her after talking with Roger and Bill.

She didn’t stay with Bill and Roger very long because she didn’t want to interrupt their conversation.

Paul was still hanging out with Madeline and Carla, but it was mostly Carla he’s been socializing.

So John wasn’t around much for Madeline to notice he didn’t stay much to talk with their friends. She saw John come out of the house.

“I wonder what he was doing there,” Madeline told herself.

John turned over to her direction and then they gave each other a kiss.

“Yes, I do have an announcement to share with you guys,” Karen told Ginny.

“Do you want to tell us now or wait?” she asked.

“Wait. I will go ask him and see what he says.”

“Who’s him?” Ginny asked.

“Roger. That’s why I invited him to come here tonight.”

“He’s out with Bill.”

“I know. Looks like they seem to be getting along for once,” Karen told Ginny.

“Looks that way. You’re not the only one with news tonight, Karen.”

“What do you mean I’m not the only one?” Karen asked.

“Madeline and John said they have something to share also.”

“I never heard anything about it.”

“You will.”

“Do you know what the news is?” Karen asked.

“Yes, but she wanted me to let them tell us instead of me spoiling it for you all.”

“Makes sense,” Karen agreed.

Maybe when dinner arrives and then cake will be served, Karen thought it would be the best time to announce the engagement to her friends.

After Jay went into the house, he grabbed his phone and ordered dinner.

He even left the phone number and address since there was no way he wanted to volunteer going to pick it up.

“We should expect them to come within an hour,” Jay told Ginny.

“That’s fine with us. I’m sure by now you know about Karen’s announcement?”

He nodded.

“Yes, I do, but I don’t know what it’s about.”

They saw Karen heading over to Bill and Roger’s area of the house.

It was a nice day to socialize and be outside and not in the house.

Jay even bought his phone outside and put the music on from there. They like almost all sorts of music.

Jay offered his friends more water, and they accepted.

Jay likes his cold with ice cubes.

He was on his fifth glass of ice water. He tries to drink about four or five glasses a day, but it’s hard to do while at the office on workdays.

“Thank you, Jay,” Paul told him.

“You’re welcome, Paul. You can bring out your invention now if you want,” Jay said.

While he and Paul were talking, Karen was with both Bill and Roger.

“Karen, what is that on your finger?” Bill asked.

“How did you notice, Bill?”

“Easy. I saw something sparkle,” Bill answered.

“It’s lovely,” Karen told him.

“Of course it is. I’m sure it was expensive.”

Karen kicked him a bit and said, “Yes, but let’s not talk about money on this ring. I don’t ask Roger that kind of questions.”

She looked at Roger and asked, “When do you want to share the news with them?”

“Now would be fine if you’re okay with it,” Roger answered.

“All right.”

They both decided to wait a while longer until the meals arrived at the house.

“I’ll wait a while longer,” Karen told him.

“That’s fine with me.”

They both kissed.

“I’ll go somewhere else,” Bill told them and left.

He decided to talk with Carla and Marlene next.

After everybody finished socializing, the delivery truck arrived about an hour and a half later.

Jay and Ginny took care of helping the delivery to put the meals on the tables they had left out.

Jay even gave them the money for the meals and arrival.

Then the truck left.

That’s when their friends arrived to find their orders.

There wasn’t any need to order dessert from the restaurant, so that’s why Ginny said something about cake.

Once they finished eating the meal, Roger stood up and then they announced the news.

“As far as some of you noticed, Karen has a ring on her finger I gave her. Karen, tell them the news.”

“We’re engaged!” she said proudly.

“Congratulations, Karen! Have you guys come up with any dates yet?” Paul asked.

“Not yet, but it’ll take some time to figure that out,” Roger told him.

“Now it’s our turn for news,” John said.

The McClains had thought about moving for quite a while, so they thought it was a good idea to share with all of their friends.

They still felt bad that Steve couldn’t make it because of all that homework he was given.

“What’s your announcement, John?” Marlene asked.

“We’re moving,” Madeline answered.

“To where?” Bill asked.

“We thought of Texas, but decided against it on what’s been going on over there recently, so we voted on Utah. Our daughter is still there,” Madeline told him.

“Does that mean you’ll be able going to that church you went to before moving here to Colorado?” Logan asked.

“Yes. Sara’s already told our church friends we’re coming out.”

“We’ll miss you guys, that’s for sure,” Karen said.

“We will miss you as well. We’ll still stay in touch.”

“Of course.”

If Madeline and John decide to stay here in Colorado, they could still enjoy their life out here.

“Have you figured out the date your house will be off the market?” Jay asked.

“No,” John answered.

“We give it time,” Madeline said.

“You sure you still don’t want to be here in Colorado?” Marlene asked.

“We’re sure, but we don’t plan to take the house off the market anytime soon. We don’t have any offers yet.”

Once the food was gone, Ginny offered to bring out the cake. It was only in the forties right now, so they all were still enjoying the outdoors. Jay and Ginny enjoy the outdoor activities the best, such as camping and hiking.

Once Ginny bought the cake out, they helped themselves to what kind of slices they wanted. Whatever is left over, she and Jay would finish it off.

After the food was gone, everybody decided it was a good time to head home.

“We’re thinking of leaving now,” Paul told them.

“That’s fine. You guys have a safe drive.”

“Wait!” Paul said.

“What?” Carla asked.

“Anybody interested in seeing the invention before leaving?”

“Sure. Where is it?” John asked.

“Inside. Jay and Ginny let me keep it in there until we were ready to check it out.”

Paul went back inside and grabbed it. There was no way he would leave it behind tonight.

After he showed them a couple of times how it works, they gave him compliments on it. He accepted them.

Then everybody left after Paul took it back in his car. He was the first to leave.

After they all disappeared, Jay and Ginny bought the food back. Dolly had been outside most of the time, but not where the food was since Jay had fed her before the truck showed up.

When he and Ginny walked in, he said, “That was a fun time.”

“Yes, it is. We can do it again soon.”


End file.
